


Escarlata

by Nanaharuka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaharuka/pseuds/Nanaharuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke sintió miedo, temía que el tipo de enfrente se fuera contra él, también, comenzó a hacerse para atrás con ayuda de su brazos, pues estaba tan nervioso que no podía levantarse. El tipo dejó los cuerpos y se dirigió a Sasuke, este se alteró, dio media vuelta e intentó correr pero cayó, se volteó y se encontró con el rostro del hombre.</p><p> -Na…ru…to- dijo completamente asustado y cayó desmayado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iridescent

~~*¤*~~Iridescent ~~*¤*~~

Linkin Park

Eran la una de la mañana cuando un chico de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color iba caminando en estado de ebriedad por las calles de la Cuidad de Konoha. Se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba, las paredes de las casas le servían de un poco de sostén, pero aún así se había caído como unas tres veces y carcajeado por ello.  
Se metió en un callejón, cualquiera creería que supiera donde vivía, diría que Sasuke solo buscaba el peligro, pues su casa estaba en una buena zona, a pesar de eso se metía en callejones donde seguramente había rateros, de hecho ya lo habían asaltado más de una vez. Antes tenía carro, pero su hermano Itachi se lo quitó por temor a que un día acabará en un accidente además de que pensó que de esa manera volvería más temprano a casa, pero se equivocó, Sasuke ahora llegaba mucho más tarde y venía por caminos en los que un día podía acabar muerto.  
Caminaba por el callejón, cuando de pronto oyó como si alguien estuviera peleándose, se oía como aventaban a alguien contra botes de basura y luego caían en un charco de agua, supuso que eran dos tipos peleándose, así que siguió su camino tambaleándose a cada rato. Una lámpara de la calle alumbraba un poco el final del callejón. Cuando Sasuke se iba acercando pudo ver como a dos tipos en el suelo, pero algo más llamó su atención, miró detenidamente que uno de ellos estaba contra la pared, mientras el otro… ¿le besaba el cuello? Se quedó mirando al parecer no se peleaban tal vez solo estaban ¿cogiéndose?, pensó.  
Dio unos pasos para ver un poco mejor la escena, el tipo que estaba contra la pared mostraba una expresión de dolor en su rostro, mientras que del que estaba besando el cuello de este no podía ver nada, estaba encapuchado. Sasuke comenzó a acercarse un poco, realmente le intrigaba lo que pasaba.  
El encapuchado sintió la presencia de alguien más, se hubiera dado cuenta de no haber sido porque estaba ocupado tomando la sangre de un borracho vagabundo. Cuando el vagabundo cayó en la inconsciencia, volteó un poco para ver quien lo miraba.  
—¿Naruto?...hip—Sasuke dijo sorprendido pero no seguro de que se tratará del Naruto que él conocía, tan solo pudo ver unos cabellos rubios asomarse por la capucha, tres marcas en la mejilla del hombre, sin embargo sus ojos eran negros, a diferencia de los azules que conocía de Naruto.  
El hombre corrió en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Sasuke trató de alcanzarlo, pero se tropezó. Para cuando se enderezo no vio a nadie, el tipo era muy rápido, así que sin más se dirigió a su casa.  
Cuando por fin llegó a su hogar, para su suerte, su hermano no estaba esperándolo despierto, seguramente se cansó y con mucha razón, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana lo que mostraba el reloj de la cocina, así que se fue a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama para quedarse dormido.  
*~**~*  
Eran las seis de la mañana, Itachi se había levantado un poco somnoliento, debido a que se había dormido cerca de las tres de la madrugada esperando a su hermano. Lo primero que hizo fue cerciorarse si su hermano había llegado. Entró al cuarto del menor y lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente, se acercó a él y un olor a alcohol lo hizo casi vomitar.  
— ¡Sasuke!— le gritó Itachi, quien era muy parecido a este, salvo que tenía ojeras bajo los ojos — ¡Sasuke!— gritó de nuevo, pero ahora golpeando con una almohada a su hermano en la cabeza para que despertará.  
— ¡Auch, qué te pasa!—le reclamó Sasuke apenas despertándose.  
— ¿Qué me pasa?—Itachi prendió la luz del cuarto y Sasuke se cubrió con las cobijas –Sasuke ya párate a bañar, tienes escuela hoy, además apestas— Itachi le jaló las cobijas.  
—No lo haré, mi cabeza me mata y la luz igual.  
—¡Deja de tomar y drogarte y verás como eso no te pasa!  
—No lo dejaré—Sasuke le dio la espalda y se acurrucó de nuevo tomando su almohada. Itachi se molestó ante la actitud de su hermano, así que lo tomó de la oreja y lo llevó así hasta la regadera mojándolo con agua fría y empapando la ropa.  
—¡Báñate!—Itachi le gritó con enojo y salió azotando la puerta —¡Te llevaré a la escuela, ya estoy harto de que siempre me llamen porque te vas de pinta!—le gritó con fuerza mientras salía de su cuarto para que así Sasuke oyera.  
Sasuke se quitó la ropa, se baño y vistió de mala gana. Llevaba la camisa mal abotonada, la mitad fajada por lo que al ponerse el suéter encima era más notorio ver como la mitad quedaba de fuera, sus zapatos estaban sucios, apenas y se había peinado, se puso unos lentes de sol porque sabía que luz le lastimaría demasiado, se colocó un gorro gris sobre su cabello, tomó una pastilla. Por último agarró el primer cuaderno que vio y una pluma para salir, pues su hermano no paraba de pitarle con el claxon.  
Subió al auto e Itachi no pudo evitar mirarle con desaprobación, en cuanto Sasuke se sentó poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, Itachi le quitó el gorro de un jalón.  
—¡Hey, dame mi gorro!— Sasuke le exigió intentando quitárselo a su hermano.  
— ¿De verdad así irás a la escuela, mírate nada más Sasuke, ¡Eres un desastre!  
—Perdóname, señor elegante—le dijo con sarcasmo Sasuke mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesto.  
—¿Y tu mochila?  
—Aquí esta—Sasuke le enseño su cuaderno y la pluma que llevaba.  
—Solo eso—preguntó con reproche Itachi, cada día sabía menos como lidiar con su hermano.  
—Antes di que estoy yendo a la escuela.  
Itachi arrancó el auto, como siempre llegaría de mal humor al trabajo, ocasionado por su hermano menor, y como todos los días le dolía ver a su hermano así.  
Llegaron a la escuela de Sasuke, este se quitó el cinturón y jaló la palanca para que la puerta abriera, sin embargo Itachi no le quitó el seguro.  
—¿Me dejarás salir o qué?—le preguntó lanzándole una mirada de impaciencia.  
—Sasuke, en serio, ¿seguirás actuando de esta manera, como todo un niñito inmaduro?, ya no sé qué hacer contigo—las palabras de Itachi reflejaban desesperación y tristeza, claro que para Sasuke tan sólo lo ponían más de malas.  
— Sí me hubieras dejado morir, no tendrías porque estar haciéndote cargó de mí.  
—¡Sasuke, te cortaste las muñecas!, ¿Acaso crees que te hubiera dejado morir cuando aún podía salvarte?  
—Pues debiste—Sasuke recargó su brazo al lado de la ventana, mientras que su pierna izquierda se movía con desesperación.  
—¿Qué sigue Sasuke?, eres un adicto a las drogas, al alcohol, te metes en peleas, ¿qué harás ahora?, ¿delinearte los ojos?, ¿ponerte un tatuaje? o ¿hacerte una perforación?—Itachi apretaba con fuerza el volante.  
—Tsk—es lo único que dijo Sasuke y barrió con los ojos a su hermano, quien ya casando, así que lo dejó salir del auto. Sasuke cerró la puerta, pero antes se volvió para recargarse en la ventanilla –Lo del tatuaje, entérate me hice dos, uno en el trasero dice “Odio a Itachi” y otro—Sasuke se bajo un poco el cuello de la camisa y se volteó para que Itachi viera que se había tatuado un Tomoe (de tres comas y rodeadas por el perímetro de un circulo cuya línea estaba hecha con pequeñas manchas y de el circulo salían seis líneas, como si fuera un sol)— y la perforación…—Sasuke abrió la boca sacando al lengua para que Itachi pudiera ver la perforación que tenía ahí, después la cerró –Ah y lo del delineador, no lo había pensado, pero buena idea hermano—Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la escuela. Sabía que Itachi no se largaría hasta verlo entrar.  
Arrancó el auto cuando Sasuke entró, estaba lleno de ira, decepción, se sentía impotente por no poder controlar a Sasuke.  
*~**~*  
Llegó a su salón y se sentó como siempre en el lugar de hasta el fondo, al cual la luz del sol casi no llegaba, eso era bueno para su estado actual, se dejo caer sobre su banca y se dispuso a dormir.  
—¡Hola Kiba, Cejotas!—  
Esa voz, Sasuke la conocía y como la odiaba cuando tenía resaca, era tan penetrante y más cuando le dolía la cabeza, provenía del chico que se sentaba en la fila de al lado un lugar enfrente de él, Naruto.  
Alzó un poco la cabeza para poder verlo, fue cuando recordó lo que vio la noche anterior, al tipo ese, pero no, no podía ser Naruto, el chico era bastante alegre, escandaloso, bueno, como para andar en callejones a esas horas.  
—Lo siento, chicos, por llegar tarde, pero una anciana tocó a mi puerta y me entretuvo comprándole cosas—anunció su profesor.  
—Sí claro, Kakashi—sensei—respondieron todos juntos excepto Sasuke.  
—Bueno, ahora les entregaré sus exámenes—Kakashi sacó del bolso el bonche de hojas, eran los exámenes de matemáticas. Era el profesor más temido en esa área de la escuela.  
Fue repartiendo desde dieces hasta reprobados –Bueno Naruto un 78, al menos no repruebas ya—dijo dándole el examen al chico quien dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro, pues no estaba muy feliz por su calificación.  
—Sasuke—dijo tranquilamente a la vez que con su mano zarandeaba la cabeza de Sasuke para que despertaba –Otro 52, espero mejores algún día—le dijo molestó el profesor y se fue caminando. Sasuke tan solo vio el examen y lo aventó a un lado, le importaba poco lo que había obtenido, antes que agradecieran que hubiera medio respondido el examen. Sasuke volvió a dejarse caer sobre su asiento, sin embargó levantó su mirada al sentir una sobre él, cuando lo hizo solamente alcanzó a ver a Naruto voltearse rápidamente.  
—La clase ya está por finalizar, así que les diré, su proyecto final ya está listo, solamente me falta decirles quien será su pareja. Ya se los mande por correo, se trata de un problema que deben resolver y bueno ahí en el correo están las instrucciones las leen bien. Ahora diré su nombre y a su pareja—  
Naruto rogaba porque le tocará con alguien inteligente, el proyecto valía el 40% de la calificación del curso, y él no era muy brillante.  
—Naruto...—dijo Kakashi y el rubio se puso nervioso –estarás con Sasuke—  
—¡Qué!, ¡está loco,¿ por qué?!, necesito alguien inteligente no al que se la pasa reprobando cada examen—dijo Naruto exaltado y señalando al moreno que tal solo lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Lo siento Naruto, pero esos son los equipos, solo les queda hacer lo mejor que puedan.  
Naruto se cruzó de brazos, estaba enojado, ¿por qué tenía que tocarle con Sasuke?, hace algunos años no le hubiera molesto, Sasuke solía ser de los más inteligentes, pero ahora solo reprobaba.  
Llegó la salida, Naruto alcanzó a Sasuke rápidamente –Sasuke—dijo llamándolo tocándole el hombro.  
—¿Qué quieres?—el Uchiha se volteó con cara de pocos amigos —¿Cuándo empezamos lo del proyecto?  
—Hum, me da igual, decide tú.  
—¿Te parece hoy, en tu casa?—le dijo Naruto.  
—¿Por qué en la mía?—preguntó Sasuke fríamente.  
—La mía esta desordenada y bueno a ti nunca te agrado mucho eso.  
—Pues mi cuarto ya está peor que el tuyo—Sasuke comenzó a reírse un poco –pero sí, en mi casa. Me da flojera tener que desplazarme, nos vemos a las seis.  
—Ok, nos vemos—dijo Naruto no muy seguro y casi muriéndose por saber que él era su equipo. Volvió a su casa, muy desanimado para variar, sus padres no estaban, por así decirlo, eso era la razón por la que la casa fuera un total desorden, subió a su cuarto y se acostó boca abajo en su cama para comenzar a patalear.  
—¡¿Por qué?, Sasuke, ¿por qué?, ¿Dios quieres que repruebe o qué?!—Naruto siguió pataleando mientras hacía berrinche. Después se levantó para ver el correo con el proyecto, no más de leer las cuatro primeras líneas se fue para atrás con todo y silla.  
A las seis de la tarde se dirigió a casa de Sasuke, por suerte recordó el camino eran casi diez años que no iba a esa casa, llegó y tocó la puerta, Itachi la abrió y se le quedó viendo por unos momentos extrañado, hasta que lo reconoció —¡¿Naruto?!—le dijo con alegría y abrazo al rubio –pasa.  
Naruto pasó mientras Itachi cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas –Hola Itachi—lo saludó amablemente.  
—Naruto, has crecido bastante, ya no eres tan enano—le dijo con burla, lo que hizo que Naruto lo mirará un tanto molesto –Jajaja, solo era broma y dime ¿a qué viniste?, ven toma asiento—ambos se sentaron en la sala.  
—Sasuke y yo, somos equipo en el proyecto de matemáticas.  
—¿Ya son amigos de nuevo?—preguntó Itachi con esperanza.  
—No. Nos pusieron juntos, ya sabes que él no me habla desde que eso paso.  
—Lo sé y sé que él fue el que se alejó.  
—Sí, yo traté de hablarle pero el siempre me gritaba y me pidiera a gritos que me fuera, mi mamá me dijo que lo dejará, que esperara a que se le pasará, pero nunca llegó ese momento—dijo nostálgico Naruto y le hizo una media sonrisa a Itachi.  
—Lo sé, Naruto, desde la muerte de nuestros padres, Sasuke cambio y para mal, yo tampoco ya sé qué hacer con él, de hecho te diré que él no está ahorita.  
—¿Y dónde está?—preguntó el rubio exaltado.  
—No lo sé, tan solo llegó de la escuela y se largo, supongo que a beber o drogarse como siempre.  
—¿Por qué no lo metes a un centro de rehabilitación, Itachi?  
—Porque temo que escape del lugar y no lo vuelva ver, por eso.  
—Sasuke se está destruyendo, deberías buscarle ayuda.  
—Lo he hecho, pero él es terco y además el solo quiere destruirse— los ojos de Itachi al instante mostraron tristeza.  
—Lo siento, yo tampoco he sabido ayudarlo.  
—No te sientas culpable, Naruto, el no quiere que lo ayuden eso lo hace más difícil.  
Naruto suspiró –Aún así lo siento y bueno viendo que él no está, volveré a mi casa haber que puedo hacer con el proyecto.  
—Naruto, lo siento, de verdad, cuando llegué le diré que viniste.  
—Gracias, nos vemos Itachi.  
—Nos vemos.  
El que no estuviera Sasuke había hecho que se pusiera más enojado, sabía que Sasuke tenía problemas pero ya debía de seguir con su vida. Llegó a su casa, prendió el ordenador y comenzó a leer de nuevo el problema que era como de tres hojas con letra arial del número nueve. Lo leyó como seis veces pero de plano no entendió nada y cayó dormido.  
*~**~*  
Una vez más Sasuke iba tomado por las calles de Konoha, no tanto como la vez anterior, al menos se tambaleaba muy poco y no se había caído ni una vez.  
—¡Hey, Sasuke!—Dos chicos se le acercaron uno de pelo blanco y otro pelirrojo –Orochimaru quiere su dinero.  
—No lo tengo…hip—Sasuke siguió su camino evitándolos.  
—Orochimaru dije que lo deberías tener, de lo contrario te daríamos un regalo de su parte—dijo el chico de pelo blanco llamado Suigetsu.  
—Pues dámelo, porque no tengo el dinero.  
Suigetsu levanto el brazo para propinarle un golpe a Sasuke, este intentó esquivarlo, pero como estaba un poco borracho, no pudo y Suigetsu lo golpeó, hasta que Sasuke acabo en el suelo.  
—Juugo, levántalo y agárralo para acabar con esto.  
Juugo, el chico pelirrojo, levantó a Sasuke, lo agarró fuertemente de las muñecas y lo volteó para que quedará de frente a Suigetsu.  
*~**~*  
Naruto se despertó, otra vez ese malestar no lo dejaba dormir, ya era una semana de que lo sentía, ese insaciable sed, se levantó por un vaso de agua, pero la sed seguía, de pronto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle tanto que se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza fuertemente, no soportaba ese dolor. Pasaría de nuevo y no habría nada con que pudiera evitarlo, pero de verdad que no quería que pasará.  
*~**~*  
Suigetsu golpeaba a Sasuke en la cara; sacando más sangre se lo labios de este, cerca de los ojos, dejándoselos morados, y después en el estomago donde daba puñetazos y patadas –Ahora el golpe para el final—Suigetsu sonrió ante su afirmación y golpeó a Sasuke en sus partes nobles, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y se doblara, sin embargó Juugo lo volvió a enderezar nuevamente.  
—Sasuke, Orochimaru dijo que si no tenías el dinero quería algo de ti, y sabes nos pidió tu ojo—Suigetsu sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, Sasuke comenzó a moverse tratando de zafarse del agarre de Juugo pero este era bastante fuerte, el peliblanco cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro y Sasuke intentaba alejarse. Suigetsu puso la navaja justo al lado del rabillo del ojo del moreno, la respiración de este comenzó a agitarse –no te preocupes no te dolerá mucho— Suigetsu estaba por encajar la navaja, pero eso nunca pasó, Sasuke cayó al suelo de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, y los abrió al encontrarse en el suelo. Se encontró viendo a un hombre encapuchado que golpeaba a sus agresores y parecía que mordía su garganta.  
Sasuke sintió miedo, temía que el tipo de enfrente se fuera contra él, también, comenzó a hacerse para atrás con ayuda de su brazos, estaba tan nervioso que no podía levantarse. El tipo dejó los cuerpos y se dirigió a Sasuke, este se alteró, dio media vuelta e intentó correr pero cayó, volteó y se encontró con el rostro del hombre.  
—Na…ru…to— dijo completamente asustado y cayó desmayado.


	2. It´s my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿No viste la cara de ese alguien?  
> —Na…ru…to—pensó y sintió un ligero escalofrío.  
> Sasuke recordó haber creído que el sujeto que lo salvo, se parecía bastante a Naruto, pero no, de ninguna manera podía ser él, Naruto era muy bobo, idiota pero buena persona, después de todo.  
> —No—dijo después de unos minutos.

~~*¤*~~It´s my life ~~*¤*~  
No Doubt

Para cuando despertó estaba en una cama de hospital –Demonios—pensó de solo imaginar que su hermano llegaría y le daría un sermón, se sentó en la cama para ir al baño y entonces se preguntó ¿para qué demonios lo había invocado? ahí estaba Itachi, sentado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con ganas de matarlo. Aún así se dirigió al baño ignorándolo, pero Itachi igualmente se levantó y antes de que se diera cuenta, lo acorraló contra la pared.  
— ¡Sasuke!—Si, estaba hecho una fiera —¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!  
—Solo se me pasaron los tragos, eso es todo, relájate quieres.  
—¡Demonios, Sasuke!—Itachi golpeó con fuerza la pared –Estabas desmayado en una escena de crimen, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?—dejó libre a Sasuke y fue a sentarse en la cama.  
—Lo siento—dijo de manera sincera.  
—¿Lo sientes? dile eso al oficial que solo esperaba que despertarás para interrogarte—Itachi se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y salir. Un hombre de cabello negro entro en su lugar, con un cigarrillo en la boca y vestido de traje.  
—¿Sasuke Uchiha?  
—Sí— dijo con molestia Sasuke, al hombre.  
Itachi salió de la habitación, sabía que si Sasuke realmente había visto o sabía algo, no lo diría en su presencia.  
—Soy el detective Sarutobi, estuviste en una escena del crimen, ¿me quieres decir por qué?  
—La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, de lo que ayer, no estoy ni siquiera seguro de que habla.  
Tiro el cigarrillo a la basura, Sasuke pudo notar como el detective dibujaba una media sonrisa –De verdad, ¿no recuerdas?, que curioso, porque al parecer las víctimas, tenían como obligación, llevar tu ojo a un tal Orochimaru.  
Sasuke mostró sorpresa en sus ojos y entonces desvió la mirada del sujeto — ¿Creo que entonces, tendrás que decirme si recuerdas algo, cierto?  
—Bien—dijo molesto, pero acabo por ceder –le debo dinero a Orochimaru, así que mando a esos dos por mi ojo, más bien a matarme, pero ya lo único que recuerdo es que alguien se abalanzó y me quitó de encima a los dos, después me desmayé o lo que sea.  
—¿No viste la cara de ese alguien?  
—Na…ru…to—pensó y sintió un ligero escalofrío.  
Sasuke recordó haber creído que el sujeto que lo salvo, se parecía bastante a Naruto, pero no, de ninguna manera podía ser él, Naruto era muy bobo, idiota pero buena persona, después de todo.  
—No—dijo después de unos minutos.  
—¿Seguro?—El detective Sarutobi sospechaba que Sasuke le estaba escondiendo algo, pero bueno esa sería la razón por la que el chico no pasaría desapercibido de su vista, menos cuando había visto muchos asesinatos de esta índole, muchas víctimas eran vagos, delincuentes, pero uno que otro tan solo parecía ser gente de haber estado en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto, sin embargo, su duda era porque Sasuke no estaba muerto, generalmente no había nunca un testigo. Tal vez después de todo tenía a su asesino frente a sus ojos.  
—Bien Sasuke, te dejaré por ahora.  
—¿Le dirá a mi hermano, de lo de Orochimaru?  
—Eres menor de edad, ¿tú qué crees?  
—Tsk—  
*~**~*  
Salió del hospital, cuando subió al carro con su hermano este no le dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto. Llegaron a la casa, Itachi salió del auto azotando la puerta y entró, ignorándolo por completo.  
—¿Cuánto le debes a ese tal Orochimaru?—dijo de pronto Itachi.  
—No es tu asunto.  
—Sasuke…  
— 13 000…dólares, algo así.  
—¡13 000 dólares!, ¿en qué demonios usas ese dinero?   
—Apuestas, alcohol, drogas, tatuajes, mmm creo que eso es todo—Sasuke se dio media vuelta dejando a su hermano hablando solo, pero Itachi no soporto más el cinismo de su hermano y lo tomó de la muñeca.  
—Ahora que—dijo con cansancio Sasuke. Pero no recibió palabras de su hermano, más que un puñetazo en la cara que le abrió en labio y lo dejó en suelo.  
—Sasuke—dijo conteniéndose Itachi—Sabes lo que me esfuerzo, para que vivas bien, para que nada te falte y solo para que tú desparrames el dinero en tonterías.  
—Pudiste…—habló Sasuke entre dientes – ¡dejarme morir!—  
—Sasuke, ¡Ya estoy harto, de tus tonterías!, mañana vas a la escuela, iré a la salida por ti y por Naruto, ¿está claro?  
—¿Naruto, qué tiene que ves ese idiota en todo esto?  
—¿Idiota?, antes era tu mejor amigo ¿o no?.Vino ayer que porque tenían que hacer un proyecto.  
—¿Ah si eso?—Sasuke comenzó a incorporarse.  
—Sasuke hay gente que te aprecia, deja de alejar a todos.  
—Jajajaja, ¿Quiénes?  
—Naruto, yo…  
—Jum, se te acabaron los dedos de tantas personas que contar, ¿hermano?—Vio a su hermano con una sonrisa cínica —Naruto, solo vino aquí, porque quiere una buena nota en el proyecto, la cual sinceramente no tendrá, más no porque se preocupe por mí.  
—Lo siento pero ahí diferimos.  
Itachi sin más que decir se fue a su habitación, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, se metió en su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama, para no despertar hasta el siguiente día.   
Los rayos del sol entraban por su ventaba, Sasuke aún no había abierto ni un ojos, seguía plácidamente dormido, hasta que Itachi irrumpió en su cuarto, lo zarandeó hasta que se despertara y lo mandó a bañarse para llevarlo al colegio.   
El trayecto fue en completo silencio, por lo visto Itachi seguía de genio la verdad es que Sasuke se sentía un poco mal por ello, sin embargo su deseo de autodestrucción podía más, que pedirle una disculpa a su hermano. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que su hermano se había desviado del camino.  
—¿Qué no me llevaras a la escuela? Nissan—dijo con cinismo en su voz, riéndose por lo bajo mientras veía la expresión totalmente seria de su hermano.  
—Hasta crees Sasuke—tan solo le dijo eso y siguió manejando. Entonces Itachi se detuvo y salió del auto, Sasuke la verdad es que no prestó mucha atención a los movimientos de Itachi, no hasta que observó por el retrovisor y entonces identificó el lugar donde estaban.   
Vio como Itachi llamó a la puerta, Sasuke por alguna razón comenzó a sentir como sus manos le sudaban, le ponía nervioso, entonces vio cuando Naruto salió por la puerta saludando a su hermano, pero también un poco sorprendido, ambos hablaron un rato, Naruto asintió y se metió a su casa sin cerrar la puerta. Itachi volvió al auto y entonces Sasuke pudo captar el maquiavélico plan.  
—¿Planeas conseguirme amigos? Nissan—volvió a decir con ese tono que cansaba a Itachi desde hace tiempo.  
—Algo así.  
Oyó como la puerta trasera del auto se abrió y Naruto entro por ella, con la sonrisa de bobo como siempre, pero solo dirigida hacia su hermano, cuando miró a Sasuke desapareció de su rostro –Hola—dijo como si se tratará de un desconocido. Ni siquiera le contestó y barrió los ojos, la verdad es que le molestaba la forma en que se había dirigido a él, pero mientas menos personas se le acercaran o lo molestaran era mucho mejor.  
Naruto comenzó a bromear con Itachi, Sasuke hartó de oír risa y risa decidió sacar sus audífonos y ponerlos a todo el volumen hasta que llegaran a la escuela, en cuanto el auto se estacionó, forzó el seguro y salió sin despedirse.  
—¿No creo que esto funcione?—dijo Naruto mientras se ponía su mochila en la espalda.  
—Es mi único recurso, si esto no funciona, me temo que tendré que tomas medidas bastante severas.  
—¿Te refieres a mandarlos a un centro juvenil o algo así?  
—Sí. Naruto, antier Sasuke estuvo en una escena del crimen, al parecer le debe a un tipo 13 000 dólares, iban a matarlo pero alguien mató a sus agresores.  
—¿De verdad?—preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza.  
—Sí—Se notaba en la voz de Itachi su preocupación, Naruto sabía que este adoraba a Sasuke, pero ya no había muchas maneras de ayudar al menor de los Uchiha.  
—Haré lo posible—Naruto salió del auto y se dirigió corriendo a su salón de clases.  
Llegó la hora del almuerzo, Naruto supo que esta era su oportunidad para hacer algo al respecto de lo que había prometido a Itachi, decidió seguir a Sasuke, esperando poder tener una charla con él. Así que en cuanto Sasuke salió a toda velocidad, Naruto lo siguió hasta la azotea, cuando llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta de que así o más que a Sasuke no le gustaba ser molestado, pues había puesto seguro, Naruto barrió los ojos al notar esto, pero ejerció un poco de fuerza y pudo abrirla.   
Sasuke volteó sorprendido, pensando que se trataba de algún profesor, pero no, para su desgracia era Naruto.  
—¿Cómo entraste?—le preguntó con curiosidad.  
—Solo abrí la puerta—dijo Naruto despreocupado y comenzó a caminar hacia su antiguo mejor amigo.  
—Tenía seguro.  
—No lo creo, de lo contrario nunca hubiera abierto.  
—Si eso dices—decidió ya no darle vueltas al asunto y saco un cigarrillo como el encendedor. Estaba a punto de llevarlo a su boca, cuando Naruto le dio un manotazo, haciendo que el cigarrillo cayera al suelo. Sasuke caminó hacia un lado, ignorándolo y sacó el otro, pero entonces Naruto lo empujó contra el rejado, atrapándolo con lo brazo flexionado sobre el cuello de Sasuke. Ambos se miraron fijamente, retándose con la mirada.  
—Te has vuelto fuerte—le dijo Sasuke con una cínica sonrisa —¿Qué pretendes hacer, besarme?—comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.  
—¡Sasuke!—gritó y lo zarandeo – ¡Deja de actuar, como lo haces, eres un inmaduro!  
—Mira, quien lo dice— miró de pies a cabeza a Naruto al decir eso.  
—¡Deja de ser un maldito egoísta!  
—No te metas en lo que no te importa—Sasuke lo empujó, haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo.  
—Eres tan solo un niño mimado.  
—¡Escúchame bien!—lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa – ¡Tú no me conoces, ni sabes lo que siento, así que deja de estar haciéndote el bueno con Itachi, y aléjate!  
—Supongo, que tienes razón, no sé lo que sientes, pero te conozco, sigues siendo el mismo, niño idiota e hijo de papi –Sasuke no aguantó más y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.  
—Jum—se limpió la sangre que le salió de la cara— Sabes, perdiste a tus padres, pero noticia para ti, Itachi también lo hizo, así que deja de ser un egoísta y también piensa en él.  
—¡Itachi, Itachi!,! todo el mundo solo habla de él, de lo bueno que es, de esto de aquello, me purga!—soltó a Naruto, haciendo que este se golpeara un poco la cabeza.  
—Sabes—dijo poniéndose de pie—para mí, siempre fuiste mejor que Itachi, no eras tan perfecto, me hacías pensar que esforzándome podría lograr, grandes cosas, pero ahora solo eres un imbécil traumado.  
Le iba a soltar otro puñetazo, pero Naruto lo detuvo, dándole uno él – Te has destruido tanto, que ahora hasta yo, soy mejor que tú.  
—¡Callate!—Sasuke, se abalanzó contra él, pero solo consiguió quedar debajo de Naruto.  
—¿Desde cuándo eres tan fuerte?—le preguntó, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima.  
—Ya te dije, el débil eres tú por drogarte y hacerte no se qué tanto—en eso sonó el timbre que anunciaba que debían volver a sus salones.  
—Quitáte de encima o ¿quieres que le diga Itachi que no me dejaste ir a mi salón?—Sasuke mostró una sonrisa triunfadora, pero Naruto lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia arriba poniéndolo de pie.  
—No te preocupes me encargare de que entres a tu salón— lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló hacia la puerta a pesar de las quejas de Sasuke.  
—Déjame dobe, ni que tuviera cinco años.  
—Últimamente pareciera que sí.  
Cuando salieron Sasuke aventó la puerta para cerrarla, pero se percató que esta solo reboto, vio hacia la cerradura y pudo notar como la chapa estaba forzada, sabía que le había puesto seguro, ¿de verdad se podía romper una chapa con simple fuerza?, no eso era demasiado estúpido, tal vez no era el único que andaba tomando drogas o algo así—pensó mientras miraba al espalda de Naruto y una sonrisa de nuevo apareció en su rostro.  
Como prometió Naruto, lo llevó hasta el salón, y la salida, cuando Sasuke se disponía en escapar a toda velocidad, Naruto lo volvió a tomar de la muñeca y así se lo llevó hasta la entrada, donde su hermano lo esperaba. Fue literalmente obligado a subirse al carro, como si fuera un niño pequeño, pensó que su hermano lo llevaría a la casa, pero no, fueron directo a un restaurante.  
—Naruto, ¿quieres comer un ramen?—le preguntó Itachi mientras estacionaba el carro.  
—No, te molestes—le contestó con amabilidad.  
Sasuke barrio los ojos, hasta que se percató de algo, ¡Naruto, rechazaba un Ramen!, pero si lo amaba incluso hasta llego a pensar muchas veces que su amor por esa comida era más grande que por su zorro ese que tenía de mascota.  
—Anda Naruto, vamos—Itachi se bajo del auto, Sasuke pensaba hacer un berrinche, pero al final decidió bajarse sin que nadie le dijera nada, Naruto lo siguió y los tres entraron al restaurante.  
Itachi pidió un Ramen para Naruto y carne asada para él y Sasuke, este último observaba a Naruto, apenas y tocaba el Ramen, pareciera que se lo comía a regañadientes, y ahora que recordaba, Naruto no comió nada en el almuerzo.  
—Ahora vuelvo, voy al baño—dijo Naruto y se levanto.  
Sasuke espero unos minutos e hizo lo mismo, Itachi sólo rogó porque no se agarraran a golpes. Entró al baño y claramente pudo oír como Naruto volvía el estómago. Se recargó en la pared y espero a que su ex — mejor amigo saliera.  
—Ahora que veo, estas más delgado—le dijo con afán de molestarlo.  
—Nunca he sido gordo.  
—Pero si rellenito, pero ahora que te veo bien, diría que te falta un poco de peso.  
—¿A qué quieres llegar Sasuke?—le contestó de mala gana mientras se echaba agua en la cara.  
—Nada, sólo que es raro que tu dejes un Ramen, además de que te enfermes del estomago, no me digas, ¡estas embarazado¡—se rió de su propio comentario.  
—¡No seas idiota, soy un hombre!  
—Uno nunca sabe, entonces porque vomitabas, tal vez tengas problemas de bulimia o yo que sé.  
Naruto se le quedo viendo con cara de incredulidad –No seas metiche.  
—Lo mismo digo, así que yo no me meteré en tu vida, si tú no te metes en mía.  
—No.  
—Bien, entonces me meteré en la tuya, bulímico— lo último lo dijo con cierto tono de desprecio, como si realmente Naruto lo fuera.  
—¡Qué no soy bulímico!, yo se que lo me pasa, así que déjame en paz.  
—Pues deja de meterte en mi vida—Sasuke salió del baño azotando la puerta.  
Naruto volvió a mojarse la cara, era cierto se sentía muy débil, pronto no podría soportarlo más y caería de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!  
> Espero haya sido de su agrado :D


	3. Savin´me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¡Sasuke!—gritó lleno de ira y empujo al moreno contra los lockers, tomándolo de la camisa.  
> —Ya veo, di en el clavo.  
> —¡Ah!—lo aventó al suelo y se posicionó sobre él —¡Tú no sabes nada!—Naruto comenzó a dar puñetazos en la cara del moreno.

~~*¤*~~Savin´ me ~~*¤*~~  
Nickelback

Naruto volvió a casa. Itachi lo fue a deja después de haber alegado que se sentía mal. Seguramente el Ramen no le había caído bien. Itachi le pidió disculpas, mientras que Sasuke sólo miraba burlándose de él desde el otro lado de la ventanilla.  
—Lo siento, Naruto, avísame si irás mañana a la escuela, para pasar por ti.  
—Claro yo te aviso.  
—Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos a ver un doctor, te ves realmente pálido.  
—No, estoy bien, de todos modos ya me tomaré algo, no te preocupes—se dio media vuelta para abrir la cerradura de su casa y se despidió de ambos morenos, solo que uno no le devolvió el saludo.  
En cuanto cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella y se dejó caer, de nuevo le volvía la ansiedad, de verdad que ya no quería hacerlo y luchaba contra ella, pero esta era más fuerte que él. Acabo por perder el sentido, cuando lo recobró se encontró bebiendo eso de lo más odiaba, sintió un vacío en el estómago, pero al verse en su casa se comenzó a tranquilizar.  
—Naruto, no debes de abstenerte—dijo una voz conocida para él.  
—¿Gaara?  
—¿Quién más?—le dijo un chico pelirrojo, con una expresión totalmente seria –Naruto— se acercó a él, poniéndose de cuclillas – Te he dicho que no puedes contenerte o harás lo que tanto odias.  
—Odio beber sangre—en cuanto lo dijo tiro a un lado la bolsa con un popote y ese líquido rojo.  
—Lo sé, pero ya no puedes hacer nada, sabes lo que eres.  
—¡No lo digas!  
—Debes aceptarlo—Gaara se sentó a su lado.  
—Lo odio, yo no lo pedí—  
—Ni yo, pero eso nos tocó.  
—Anoche, no maté a nadie, ¿cierto?  
—No, llegué justo a tiempo cuando comenzabas a despertar y te di la sangre que tienes en tu refrigerador y que al parecer está casi intacta— lo regañó.  
—Es que no la quiero.  
—Aunque no la quieras, debes de, ya te dije que no podrás matarte de hambre, cuando comienzas a evadir al sangre es cuando pierdes el control y asesinas a cualquiera que esté a tu alcance, eso te ha pasado en este mes ¿cierto?  
Naruto abrazo sus rodillas —¿Cómo supiste?, en el periódico les pusieron una causa de muerte diferente.  
—Más bien, los vampiros que trabajan allí, lo hicieron.  
—¿Qué en todos lados hay vampiros?  
—Sí.  
—Entonces, ¡por qué demonios me convirtieron en uno!—Naruto explotó en ese instante, sin embargo Gaara permaneció calmado, esa ya era su naturaleza.  
—No lo sé, te lo dije, los vampiros hacen un consenso y definen a quien convertirán, eso es todo.  
—¿Y tú no vas al Concejo?  
—No, díganos que aun soy muy joven.  
—Tienes 300 años—dijo con incredulidad Naruto.  
—Y los que van tienen 800 o más—  
—Mmmmm—Naruto se aferró más a sus rodillas, y Gaara optó por darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
—¿Por qué tú no eres malvado?  
—Si lo soy.  
—No lo eres, tú no matas gente, como los que me convirtieron y mataran a mis padres—una tristeza lo embargo por completo.  
—Naruto, yo he matado gente a veces sin saber que lo hago y otras totalmente consciente, hubo veces en las que solo una persona me molestara, la mataba—dijo con indiferencia.  
Naruto se quedó sorprendido ante la confesión de Gaara, de verdad que no creía que el pelirrojo fuera capaz de eso, siempre lo había visto tan calmado, no lo creía capaz de perder el control —¿Has matado recientemente?  
—Sí.  
Bajó la mirada decepcionado, de verdad que no creía a Gaara capaz, de eso, pero no podía reclamarle nada, al final el también ya lo había hecho – ¿y los mataste sabiéndolo?  
—Sí, Naruto, el matar gente es algo contra lo que no puedes luchar, al final y al cabo es nuestra naturaleza, sólo que ahora intento no hacerlo tan a menudo, los banco de sangre ayudan un poco.  
—¿Cuando dejaste de matar solo porque te molestará alguien?  
—Hace un buen tiempo, pero no quiero hablar del porqué, ya sé que es lo quieres saber, pero no será hoy cuando te lo diga.  
—Eres muy reservado.  
—Debes bañarte e ir a la escuela.  
—No, entiendo, ¿por qué me obligan a ir a la escuela?, ya soy inmortal, puedo hacer lo que quiera.  
—En primera, eres un neófito en esto, y segundo así lo hacen con todos los iniciados, es una manera de tenerlos vigilados.  
—¿Y tú vas a la escuela porqué…—  
—Yo soy quien debo de vigilarte a ti y a esa niña.  
—¿Sakura?—  
—Exacto, así que apúrate.  
Se dio un baño y luego se vistió, para cuando acabo, Gaara ya no estaba allí. Fue a abrir el refrigerador, ni él sabía porque, comida en este ya no había, solo cerros de sangre asquerosa, aventó al puerta, enojado, de verdad que odiaba su vida. El timbre de la puerta sonó, se asomó por el orificio de la puerta y vio a Itachi.  
—Hola, ya voy—dijo al abrirle y se regresó a tomar su mochila. Nuevamente, Sasuke estaba en el asiento del copiloto y al verlo le dirigió una mirada de odio, ahora que recordaba, técnicamente Sasuke lo había amenazado en día anterior, pero no le importaba, le había hecho la promesa a Itachi y a él mismo.  
Cuando entró al carro, notó como por el espejo Sasuke lo observaba, como esperando que Naruto, decidiera salir del carro y olvidar el asunto por completo, pero nunca lo hizo, se quedó ahí sentado hasta llegar a la escuela. Entraron juntos, cosa algo rara, Sasuke siempre se adelantaba, con tal de evitarlo y a tanta persona estuviera cerca.  
—¿Qué ya no traes lunch?, ¿tu mamita ya no te manda?—Naruto cerró los nudillos con fuerza –Cállate— le dijo tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo.  
—Ya veo, de seguro tú mamita piensa que su hijo por fin come saludable, pero en verdad no le has dicho que no comes nada o lo vomitas, ¿cierto?, pobre de tu mamita.  
—¡Sasuke!—gritó lleno de ira y empujo al moreno contra los lockers, tomándolo de la camisa.  
—Ya veo, di en el clavo.  
—¡Ah!—lo aventó al suelo y se posicionó sobre él —¡Tú no sabes nada!—Naruto comenzó a dar puñetazos en la cara del moreno, este trato de detenerlos, pero por raro que le pareciera, en verdad Naruto era más fuerte que él. Siguió golpeando, hasta que este quedó inconsciente, aun así Naruto no se detuvo, no hasta que Shikamaru y Chouji llegaron. Shikamaru le gritó al rubio que se detuviera, pero este parecía no oírlo, intentó separarlo de Sasuke, pero no pudo, así que Chouji quien tenía más fuerza, hizo ese trabajo.  
Sasuke fue llevado a la enfermería, Naruto a la dirección con la directora Anko, quien lo suspendió una semana. Cuando Sasuke recobró la conciencia le dolía mucho su cara, se enderezo y camino hacia el espejo pequeño que estaba en la pared, tenía el ojo derecho vendado, alzo un poco la venda y pudo notar su piel de color morado. El labio inferior lo tenía abierto e hinchado además de que en le mejilla izquierda tenía dos moretones.  
—¿Quién diría que ese chiquillo tendría tanta fuerza?—dijo la enfermera que iba entrando –Uchiha, debes descansar.  
Sasuke se sentó en la cama —¿qué tanto me ve?—le reclamó a Kurenai , la enfermera–Nada, solo que de verdad te golpearon hasta morir.  
—Tsk.  
—La directora te vera en unos momentos.  
Se recostó en la cama, miraba al techo cuando la directora hizo su aparición – Y bien Uchiha, ¿tú si me dirás por qué te golpearon?  
—¿Qué Naruto, no se lo dijo ya?  
—No, no quiso hablar, solo aceptó la culpa y la suspensión.  
—¿Así que dime que dijiste para enfurecerlo así?—La directora se puso cómoda en la cama contigua esperando la respuesta del Uchiha.  
—Le hice burla de porque su mamá ya no le mandaba luch.  
—Ya veo.  
—Yo no sé porque se molestó tanto.  
—Quiero pensar que entonces no sabes.  
—¿No se qué?  
—Los padres de Naruto, murieron hace unos meses, mes y medio mejor dicho.  
Sasuke se enderezo y sentó en la cama —¿Te sorprendiste?, eso quiere decir que aún te preocupas un poco por él.  
—¿Eh?  
—Recuerdas que yo era su directora en la primaria, ustedes dos acaban en detección muy constantemente.  
Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke, pero desapareció en unos segundos –Te sugiero, le pidas perdón, ah y…—Anko se había puesto de pie –No te suspenderé, pero tendrás un castigo.  
—¿Cuál?  
—Le llevaras los apuntes a Naruto todas las tardes, después de todo, fue por ti que lo suspendí.  
—Bien—contestó molesto el moreno.  
Naruto estaba sentado frente al televisor, moría de hambre, pero no quería comer esa porquería, era injusto hace tan solo una semana podía comer también comida normal, pero ahora su cuerpo de plano ya no la aceptaba. Cambia los canales una y otra vez con la esperanza de encontrar algo en ellos, y entonces su timbre sonó, no esperaba a nadie.  
—Ah—fue lo único que dijo al ver a Sasuke frente a su puerta con los moretones y la venda –Lo siento.  
—No sabía…—comenzó a hablar el moreno –lo de tus padres.  
Naruto bajó la mirada – si eso era todo, ya vete—comenzó a cerras la puerta pero Sasuke la detuvo con la mano – Naruto, de verdad lo siento.  
—Gracias, ahora puedes irte.  
—¡Demonios!—aventó la puerta, abriéndola de par en par –Tu…estuviste conmigo, cuando me paso eso y yo…  
—Sasuke, hace mucho que dejamos de ser amigos, así que nunca espere que estuvieras allí— Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que eso le dolió un poco.  
—Pero…—Sasuke estaba diciendo algo, Naruto no podía prestarle atención, de nuevo esa ansiedad, aparecía y tenía a Sasuke en frente.  
—¡Sasuke, lárgate!—grito completamente desesperado. El moreno se quedó sorprendido, jamás lo había visto enojado de esa manera —¡¿Qué no oyes lárgate?!—Naruto lo empujo hacia la acera y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Sasuke tan solo se quedó asombrado, ese no parecía Naruto, era extraño para él verlo de esa manera.  
Naruto en cuento cerró al puerta, se fue al refrigerador, tomo una de las bolsas y comenzó a beberla, tuvo que tomarse cinco de ellas, para poder calmarse un rato. Cuando dejó de beber, las tiró a la basura y se fue a sentar en su cama, sintió miedo, generalmente cuando sentía la necesitaba de sangre, con una bastaba para calmarse, porque ahora había requerido de más.   
—Sasuke, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?—preguntó su hermano al verlo entrar.  
—Me pelee con Naruto—Sasuke no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia su cuarto.  
—¿Cómo que se pelearon?—  
—Me burle de él, me golpeó, fin de la historia.  
—¡Ni se te ocurra salir de la casa hoy!, ¿además de dónde vienes?  
—De la casa de Naruto, y no te preocupes, hermanito no saldré, no tengo ganas—.  
—¿A que fuiste a casa de Naruto?  
—A pedirle perdón, ¿Qué más?—cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando a Itachi extrañado.


	4. Life starts now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Te parece si hacemos el proyecto hoy?  
> —Ahora recuerdas eso, lo siento pero hoy no puedo—y no mentía, tenía que ir con Gaara a quien sabe dónde.  
> —De acuerdo, que tal mañana.  
> —Sí tal vez mañana—se dio la vuelta y lo dejo solo. Sabía claramente que era injusto con Naruto, sabía que el todo lo hacía como amigo, pero a veces llegaba a hartarlo y él quería su momento a solas, así su momento durara años.

~~*¤*~~Life Stars Now ~~*¤*~  
Three Days Grace

Era la hora del almuerzo, esta vez no buscó a Sasuke en la azotea, primero no quería verlo a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana, Sasuke había ido las primeras tardes de sus suspensión tardes a dejarle los apuntes como dijo Tsunade, pero él nunca le abrió así que Sasuke dejo de ir al tercer día. Además por ahora era más importante que hablara con Gaara cuanto antes. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas afuera de la puerta, de esa manera cuando saliera Gaara lo abordaría de inmediato, le caía muy bien Gaara, sin embargo detestaba que no trajera celular, solo porque los considerabas cosas del demonio, como si él no fuera cosa del demonio.  
En cuanto Gaara salió por la puerta, Naruto fue hacia él –Gaara, necesito hablar contigo—pudo notar claramente la preocupación de Naruto en su rostro.  
—Bien, vamos a un lugar más privado—por la cara que se cargaba Naruto era claro que no era nada bueno lo que tendría que decirle, seguramente. Se dirigieron a un salón que encontraron vacio, ya que por lo general los profesores se quedaban a revisar tareas a esa hora.  
—Qué sucede—le preguntó Gaara, cuando ya se aseguró de que no hubiera nada cerca que pudiera escucharlos.  
—Hace unos días pasó algo.  
—¿Mataste a alguien de nuevo?  
—No, es solo que tuve una ansiedad, peor que las otras, generalmente una bolsa me calma, ahora tuve que tomarme cinco.  
—Mmmm eso quiero decir que tu proceso de transformación está avanzando, aunque debo decir que demasiado rápido, por ejemplo yo tarde como seis años en padecer lo que te paso ayer, y Sakura bueno ella aun puede comer comida humana sin ningún problema.  
—¿Entonces hay algo mal conmigo?  
—No, creo que sea algo malo, puede y esté relacionado con el motivo con el cual te escogieron.  
—¿Quieres decir que me escogieron solo porque me volveré una maquina bebedora de sangre?  
—No, no era eso, pero tal vez te vuelvas más poderoso que alguno de los que conozco, Naruto no lo sé todo, incluso a mí me esconden cosas.  
—Bien, ¿entonces qué hago?  
—Por ahora, solo trata de estar tranquilo y siempre llévate reservas de sangre. A los nueve te veo en tu casa.  
Después de esa charla cada quien se fue por su lado, Gaara fue a acostarse al pasto, mientras que Naruto entro a uno de los baños y se sentó en la repisa de los lavabos. Estuvo así por unos momentos cuando oyó que la puerta se abría se apresuro a ponerse de pie a salir, pero se encontró con alguien a quien no quería ver.  
—Naruto—dijo Sasuke como saludándolo – Milagro que no estés molestándome como siempre—  
—Veo que ya te volvió lo altanero.  
—No cambiare de la noche a la mañana—le dijo dibujando un sonrisa cínica en su rostro —¿Por qué hoy no fuiste a molestarme?, ya paso más de una semana de eso.  
—No quería verte, la verdad quería estar solo.  
—Ya veo.  
Naruto salió por la puerta del baño, a los poco minutos Sasuke lo siguió, como si de guardaespaldas se tratará —¿Por qué me sigues?.  
—Ahora es mi turno de molestarte.  
Ya no pudo más ante el comentario de Sasuke, ¿de verdad él pensaba eso? ,¿Qué sólo lo hacía para molestarlo?—Sabes—se volteó hacia él completamente enojado —¿crees que sólo lo hacía para molestarte?, lo hacía para ayudarte, pero de plano con tu mente tan cerrada no se puede hacer nada, crees que siempre estaba de humor para aguantar tu carota y tus reproches, no, así que ya haz lo que quieras si te quieres matar, hazlo, a mi no me interesa.  
Fue entonces cuando supo, lo mucho que había hecho enojar a Naruto, sabía que él nunca diría palabras como esas, ni siquiera dijo nada, tan solo dejo que Naruto se fuera malhumorado. Debía de aceptarlo esas palabras le habían afectado un poco, generalmente siempre le decían cosas como, no lo hagas, o ya madura, su hermano Itachi siempre le decía eso, pero ahora que alguien a quien le importaba le decía lo contrario, no era lo mismo.  
En el salón de clases Naruto se la pasó lo que parecía dibujando en su cuaderno, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver un momento, como siempre lo hacía desde que se habían dejado de hablar. La campana que anunciaba la salida sonó, como supuso Sasuke, Naruto guardo sus cosas y salió lo más pronto que pudo del salón. Sasuke lo siguió, lo alcanzó cuando ya este iba a la salida.  
—¡Hey Naruto!—le gritó para obtener su atención, el rubio se detuvo un momento, pero luego siguió caminado. A Sasuke no le quedó de otra que correr hacía él –Naruto—lo detuvo del hombro y lo obligo a voltear.  
—¿Qué quieres?—se notaba claramente el enojo de Naruto.  
—¿Te parece si hacemos el proyecto hoy?  
—Ahora recuerdas eso, lo siento pero hoy no puedo—y no mentía, tenía que ir con Gaara a quien sabe dónde.  
—De acuerdo, que tal mañana.  
—Sí tal vez mañana—se dio la vuelta y lo dejo solo. Sabía claramente que era injusto con Naruto, sabía que el todo lo hacía como amigo, pero a veces llegaba a hartarlo y él quería su momento a solas, así su momento durara años.  
Gaara lo pasó a recoger en su auto, no preguntó a donde se dirigían, el pelirrojo nunca le decía, así que debía de esperar hasta que llegaran al lugar.  
—¿Me trajiste a un bar?  
—Sí anda, sal—le ordenó Gaara y él hizo caso.  
Entraron al lugar y Naruto comenzó a comprender las cosas, el bar al parecer era de personas como Gaara y él, bebedores de sangre, por lo que seguramente ahí solo servían ese tipo de bebidas.  
—Aquí es donde compro la sangre para ti y Sakura.  
—Eso significa, ¿Qué ahora deberé hacerlo yo?  
—Sí, por un tiempo solamente— Gaara lo llevó hasta una mesa, donde de ser una persona normal, nunca hubiera hallado donde sentarse, estaba completamente oscuras las esquinas del lugar.  
—¿Por qué están tan oscuro aquí?, apenas pude sentarme.  
—¿Tú para que crees?, ahora vuelvo, no te muevas.  
Tal como le dijeron no se movió de allí, pero se aburría demasiado, no podía ver mucho, a pesar de que su visión como vampiro había mejorado y tenían visión nocturna no podía ver más que siluetas, la mesa tenía cortinas negras sobre ella, fue una suerte que Gaara la abriera la cortina para que el entrará a la mesa de lo contrario seguramente se hubiera tropezado.  
Comenzó a hacer dibujitos en la mesa, no sabía lo que hacía, pero se entretenía un poco, de pronto sintió una ráfaga de aire, por lo que volteó a ver a los lados, pero no vio nada.  
—Hola—dijo una voz desconocida a su lado, Naruto saltó instantáneamente y se movió hacía la izquierda, entonces sintió como alguien lo agarraba de la espalda, y fue cuando soltó un grito.  
—Eres un miedoso, pero me gustaría hacer un trío contigo—esa afirmación hizo que Naruto se quedará callado, de verdad que no sabía qué hacer o decir, pero para su salvación Gaara apareció, con una vela o linterna en la mano.  
—Sai, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—reclamó en dirección a la derecha de Naruto, quien apenas y podría ver que había alguien sentado.  
—Gaara, lo siento, ¿es tu novio?  
—Nooo— Naruto se sonrojo un poco.  
—Pero que ternura, se sonrojo, tal vez le gustas Gaara—  
—Que no— como era que ellos si podían ver con claridad en ese lugar y el apenas y veía, parecía que tenía miopía de oscuridad o algo así, porque solo veía machas y eso su enfocaba la mirada en el mismo lugar durante un buen rato.  
Gaara encendió la vela por fin y tomo asiento, fue cuando Naruto pudo ver cómo era el hombre que estaba a su lado, era pálido, prácticamente de color blanco, su cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color y tenía una sonrisa idiota en la cara, al menos eso le pareció a Naruto, quien empezó a alejarse de ese tipo poco a poco.  
—Oye ¿por qué te recorres?—Sai alcanzó el hombro izquierdo de Naruto y lo jaló hacia él – Acaso ¿no quieres hacer un trío conmigo, no importa si la tienes pequeña?  
—Noooo— Naruto se zafó como pudo y se pudo junto a Gaara.  
—Sai, siento decírtelo, pero necesito hablar en privado con Naruto.  
—Hablar o hacerlo con él.  
— Sai, no todos venimos a estas mesas a tener sexo como tú.  
—Para eso son, pero bueno los dejo solos, y cuando acaben volveré por tu respuesta – dijo lo último dirigiéndose a Naruto.  
El pelirrojo espero unos minutos aún cuando Sai ya se había ido, quería cerciorarse de que no estuviera cerca.  
—¿No lo viste cuando entró?  
—No.  
—mmmm.  
—Qué sucede—le preguntó el rubio —¿debí verlo?  
—Pues sí, digo tu ansiedad aumento, por lo que tu transformación debería pero por lo visto no—dijo Gaara pensativo.  
—¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?  
—Para que supieras donde proveerte de sangre, pero debes tener cuidado, por lo visto aún no eres muy fuerte, no te vayas a meter en una pelea, saldré por tres días, además necesitaba hablar con Sakura y contigo juntos.  
—¿Dónde está ella?  
—Ya no tarda en llegar.  
—¿Ella vendrá sola?  
—No, la traerá su madre.  
—¿Madre?, ¿pero cómo?—Naruto no entendía nada, se suponía que los vampiros no podían engendrar hijos, algo así le había dicho Gaara.  
— No es su madre biológica.  
—Oh, ya—dijo pero seguía sin entender.  
Al cabo de un rato, apareció una mujer rubia de ojos castaños y un gran busto, junto con Sakura, compañera de Naruto, no se hablaban mucho, pero se conocía, y era claramente que esa señora no era su madre, Sakura estaba completamente plana, a comparación de la mujer.  
—Lady Tsunade—saludo Gaara poniéndose de pie.  
—Gaara.  
Tsunade y su hija tomaron asiento, la mujer puso la vista en Naruto como queriendo ver de que estaba hecho, el rubio sentía que lo desnudaban con la mirada.   
—Sinceramente—habló la mujer mayor –no entiendo porque me hiciste venir Gaara, yo le pude decir esto a mi hija.  
—Lo sé, pero sabes que como su mentor, es mí deber decírselo a los dos, son las reglas, tú deberías de saberlo.  
—Siempre tan inteligente, insisto en que deberías formar parte de mi familia, ya debes sentar cabeza—al decir eso volteó a ver a Sakura, por lo que Naruto pudo entender que la vieja quería que Gaara fuera su yerno.  
—Y como yo le dicho antes, aún no deseo hacerlo.  
—Todo por…— el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo a Lady Tsunade.  
—No venimos a hablar del pasado.  
—Mis sinceras disculpas Gaara.  
—Bien, como le decía a Naruto, Sakura, estaré ausente por tres días, Naruto será el encargo de llevarte la sangre que necesites.  
—Cómo un sirviente—dijo con una sonrisa de malicia la peli rosa.  
—No, el no es un sirviente, pero al parecer su evolución avanzo más rápido que la tuya, además se que tu madre tiene muchas cosas que hacer, como para venir a buscarte alimento, Naruto lo hará y le servirá de entrenamiento.  
—Sirviente, digas lo que digas.  
—¡Sakura, compórtate!—la reprendió su madre, Sakura se calló y cruzo los brazos.  
—Bien, ahora, en poco tiempo, aunque sé que probablemente los dos ya mataron a alguien—volteó a ver a Naruto, quien al percibir la mirada de Gaara se sintió pequeño –necesitan un esclavo de sangre.  
—¿Y eso para qué?—preguntó el rubio.  
—Porque robar sangre de un humano cualquiera no es suficiente, bobo—le dijo Sakura – así aunque te pases cazando toda la noche habrá días en que tu cuerpo pedirá más, el problema es conforme evolucionemos, podremos notar que cada sangre tiene un saber distinto, e incluso acabaremos por inclinarnos a ciertas sangres, el tener un sirviente te ayuda a mantener el control y no causar una masacre.  
—Bien, Sakura has estado estudiando—la felicitó su madre.  
—Tienes alguna duda de lo que dijo Sakura—le preguntó el pelirrojo y Naruto negó con la cabeza –Bien, entonces les pido que ya vayan buscándose uno.  
—No quiero hacerlo—dijo de pronto el rubio.  
—Naruto, sé que no te gusta esta nueva vida que tienes, pero oíste lo que dijo Sakura, de no hacerlo matarás más personas.  
—Entonces, buscó a alguien de quien pueda beber su sangre ¿y lo deshidrato hasta matarlo?  
—Sí, algo así, los esclavos duran bastante tiempo, con los cuidados necesarios, por lo que les recomiendo a ambos que busquen alguien con hermanos o hijos, ya que una vez que mueran ya tiene el repuesto.  
—¡Es una crueldad!—le gritó Naruto—¡escojo una familia, y me la tragó entera, malditos enfermos!  
—Naruto—dijo con calma el pelirrojo—toma asiento, y siento decírtelo pero eres uno de esos enfermos, así que lo harás o de lo contrarios antes de que te mueras matarás a miles de personas.  
—Siempre he dicho, que deberíamos criar a los prospectos como hijos nuestros, como yo lo hice con Sakura—dijo Tsunade orgullosa.  
—Sí, pero una vez se hizo y si no mal recuerdo acabaron muertes cientos de niños, sabe que solo ciertos vampiros pueden hacer ese tipo de labor—le puntualizo el pelirrojo.  
—Lo sé, pero no sé porque el consejo, quiere crear tantos.  
—En fin—Gaara volvió a hablarles a Naruto y Sakura – Alguno ya tiene un prospecto.  
—No—dijo Naruto   
—Sí—Sakura lo dijo tan orgullosamente, que el rubio sintió asco.  
—¿Quién hija?  
—Un chico de la escuela, Sasuke Uchiha.  
Naruto se pudo se pie de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos –No puedes usar a Sasuke para eso.  
—¿Por qué jovencito?—habló Tsunade.  
—Es mi amigo—dijo retándolo a la mujer.  
—Eso no es relevante, aquí no nos importa si es tu amigo, tú tío o tú hermano.  
—¡Ustedes son unos canallas!—después de decir eso salió de la mesa y se dirigió a la entrada, seguramente Gaara, iría a regañarlo después, pero no lo sentía, el no podía estar de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero sea de su agrado :)


End file.
